


Silent Knight: Devil's Due

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Ice Cream's Due [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune confronts Neo, and finds her hurt and alone.  He chooses to give her some reason to live.Silent KnightPost-Fall





	Silent Knight: Devil's Due

Neopolitan: *strikes at Ruby*

Jaune: *deflects the attack with his shield*

Jaune: I'll get her, you guys keep after Cinder.

Yang: You the man, vomit boy.

Jaune: *swings his sword at Neo*

Neopolitan: *alternates between dodging and using her umbrella to deflect it*

Jaune: Who the hell are you, and why are you attacking?!

Neopolitan: *holds umbrella under her arms*

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: I don't speak hand waving!

Neopolitan: *more emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: Is that... sign language?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: I... uh... don't speak sign... language...

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Why don't you write it down?

Neopolitan: *looks at him questioningly*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Neopolitan: *pulls out a notebook and starts writing*

Neopolitan: *holds out the sheet*

Jaune: *slowly inches towards her before snatching the sheet*

Jaune (reading): Red killed Roman, and I'm here for revenge!

Jaune: Was he the orange haired guy?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: He was trying to destroy Beacon and all. Why was he trying to destroy Beacon?!

Neopolitan: *hand gestures*

Jaune: *glares*

Neopolitan: *writes something in her notepad, before once again holding it out for him*

Jaune: *once again inches forward to grab the note*

Jaune (reading): Cinder?

Jaune: You mean the one we're chasing?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: So, without her, Roman wouldn't have attacked Beacon?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: And all we did was defend ourselves?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: So, why the hell are you angry at us? If you had just left us alone?..

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: I don't care!

Neopolitan: *stops*

Jaune: No, you have no moral justification, here!

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: I don't care. The only reason you are fighting us is because of bitterness and despair!

Neopolitan: *stops*

Neopolitan: *stares at him with wide eyes*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: So, what would Roman have done if it wasn't for Cinder?

Neopolitan: *pauses*

Neopolitan: *writes something in the notebook*

Neopolitan: *holds it out*

Jaune: *inches forward to grab it*

Jaune: Control the dust racket?

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: So, I'm guessing you're street urchins who wanted to live the high life?

Neopolitan: *wide eyes*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: *sighs*

Neopolitan: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: Yang is friends with a gangster. For various definitions of friend... Blake knows her fair share of shady individuals as well. We're huntsmen. We're not here to fight petty crime.

Neopolitan: *offended*

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: We're huntsmen, as long as you are not murdering innocent people or being, you know, super villains, it's not our job.

Neopolitan (sign language): (so, you would have left us alone)

Jaune: Of course.

Neopolitan: *stares at him with wide eyes*

Jaune: Why was he following Cinder, anyways?

Neopolitan: *pauses*

Neopolitan: *writes something down*

Jaune: *reaches out to grab it*

Jaune (reading): It started just because the money. She wanted dust, and offered a lot of money.

Jaune: And then, what, Roman got trapped in the relationship?

Neopolitan: *wide eyes*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: So, without Cinder, you two would be living the high life?

Neopolitan: *stares at him*

Jaune: Why the hell are you defending her?

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: No, I don't care! I don't care if you're lost and struggling to find purpose in life.

Neopolitan: *wide-eyed stare*

Jaune: That's no excuse to lash out at people.

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: You just need someone to care for you.

Neopolitan (sign language): (and who would care for me?)

Jaune: I! WOULD!

Jaune: I know what it's like to not have anyone to care for. Until recently, I didn't as well. My family didn't even know when I applied to Beacon. Just promise me something.

Neopolitan: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: Come to me before you lash out at anyone else.

Neopolitan: *looks at him questioningly*

Neopolitan: *nods*

Jaune: And no trying to kill Ruby.

Neopolitan: *emphatic hand gestures*

Jaune: I don't care. If you want me there for you, I will be, but you can't just murder people you don't like.

Neopolitan: *nasty glare*

Jaune: Got it?

Neopolitan: *nods*

* * *

Ruby: *points Crescent Rose at Jaune*

Ruby: She's right behind you!

Jaune: *does nothing*

Neopolitan: *does nothing*

Ruby: *holds her aim*

Jaune: There's no easy way to break this, but, we're dating now!

RWBY: *stunned silence*

Jaune: How about you guys?!

Weiss: She got away! And this is going to take a lot of explaining!

Jaune: Not really!

Jaune: *looks at Neo*

Neopolitan: *nods; moves in under Jaune's arm*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188168581673/silent-knight-devils-due) Tumblog.


End file.
